Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are an important class of materials. Generally, PSAs adhere to a substrate with light pressure (e.g., finger pressure) and typically do not require any post-curing (e.g., heat or radiation) to achieve their maximum bond strength. A wide variety of PSA chemistries are available. PSAs, particularly silicone PSAs offer one or more of the following useful characteristics: adhesion to low surface energy (LSE) surfaces, quick adhesion with short dwell times, wide use temperature (i.e., performance at high and low temperature extremes), moisture resistance, weathering resistance (including resistance to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, oxidation, and humidity), reduced sensitivity to stress variations (e.g., mode, frequency and angle of applied stresses), and resistance to chemicals (e.g., solvents and plasticizers) and biological substances (e.g., mold and fungi).